


Only Love

by thepocketdragon



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepocketdragon/pseuds/thepocketdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when H wants N to take control? HeYa Valentine's One Shot. Companion to Keep Your Head Up, Keep Your Heart Strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Your Head Up, Keep Your Heart Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719077) by [thepocketdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepocketdragon/pseuds/thepocketdragon). 



'This time, I want you to wear it.'

Naya looked across the hotel room staring at her girlfriend. 'Wha… what?'

'Naya, I want you to fuck me.'

That hadn't been the request she had been expecting. She had never really been in this position before, nor had she ever expected to be. Heather had always been the dominant one; it was one of the things that made her so exciting in bed. Naya loved the way she would instruct her, or top her. It was sexy.

'You don't have to if you don't want to. I… I just thought…' Heather's voice was softer now. Naya tried to speak, but her throat was dry. She didn't have the words to answer anyway. She was far too turned on.

Instead of speaking, she simply pulled the harness on and secured it in place. Looking back up to face her girlfriend, she saw that she had kicked the covers to the end of the bed and was laying there completely naked, her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow.

'Holy fuck,' she whispered as Naya began to move towards her, her voice scratchy 'you look amazing.' Naya bit her lip, looking down at the new appendage sat between her thighs. 'I… I…'

'Come here.'

Naya obliged, climbing onto the bed and settling herself on top of the blonde. Leaning in, she captured her girlfriend's lips in her own, stroking her tongue across each one as they kissed. Deepening the kiss, Naya felt Heather press her hand against her hip. Feeling her begin to push, Naya realised that Heather was trying to get her onto her back. Pulling away, she stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

'There is no way in hell you're topping me tonight. Now lay back.'

Heather nodded and did as she was told, her eyes dark with arousal. Naya climbed on top of her, careful to make sure that her position wasn't going to make her girlfriend uncomfortable. Once she was in place, she reached up and ran her fingers through Heather's golden hair before taking her hand and leaning in to kiss her.

As their mouths moved together, she lifted their entwined hands above Heather's head resting them on the pillow. 'Nay' Heather whispered between kisses, her hips beginning to move of their own accord, 'Naya, please.'

Knowing what her girlfriend needed, Naya ran one hand down her body. Stroking her fingers over the defined edges of her incredible muscles, she felt Heather's pulse through her skin. Continuing on, she ran her thumb over the edge of her hipbone, before reaching the top of her thigh.

'Please' Heather had spread her legs slightly beneath Naya and was canting them up as much as she could. Obliging, Naya reached a hand down and stroked it between her legs. The sticky wetness she found there had begun to coat Heather's thighs as it escaped her centre; Naya had never seen her so aroused. Before Heather could ask again, Naya slipped one finger inside her.

Moving back and forth, she used her thumb to rub circles around her hard clitoris. 'More?' she asked, looking straight into blue eyes. Heather nodded, throwing her head back as Naya added a second finger and began to thrust into her with more speed and power.

'Oh, oh God!' Heather's moans filled the room as Naya continued to pleasure her. 'Naya, fuck me. Please.' Naya gulped. She was nervous, but she knew she could do this. Spreading Heather's legs further, she moved upwards. Hand around the middle of the dildo, she used the head to rub against Heather's hard bud a few more times, gathering up the moisture she found there before using her hand to rub it up and down the shaft.

Looking up, Naya held Heather's gaze as she moved forward. Heather was biting her lip, clearly trying to maintain this eye contact and not throw her head back as Naya entered her with the dildo for the first time. 'This okay?' Naya asked once she was almost completely inside her. Heather nodded. It was a while since she had been stretched like this, but it felt good. Really good. Pulling out before pushing more of the dildo inside, Naya smiled when Heather finally gave in and arched herself up off the pillows.

'Does this feel good?' Naya asked, curious but still trying to keep her voice as sexy as possible. Heather nodded, reaching down and once again taking her girlfriend's hand. As she built up a rhythm, Naya used her mouth to press searing kisses to Heather's neck and shoulders before moving up to her mouth and swallowing her moans with her lips and tongue.

'Fuck!' Heather exclaimed as Naya thrust into her, her pace quicker as she got used to the position. 'Fuck! Naya!' Heather tried to push down and meet her movements to increase the pleasure but knocked the dildo out of place. 'Sorry' Naya whispered, moving off her slightly to reach for the strap-on and guide it back inside.

'Wait'. Heather stopped her with a hand on her hip. 'I want to try something.' Reaching behind her, she picked up one of the pillows and handed it to Naya, who was now on her knees with the appendage poking out from between her legs. 'I…. I just want to try…' Heather tried her best to explain, but it was difficult to speak when she had lifted most of her body into the air so that Naya could slide the pillow under her hips.

'Now I can…' instead of trying to explain with words, Heather decided it would be best to show Naya what her plan was. With her legs in the air, she pushed her hands between them and grabbed her knees. Spreading her legs, she held them so that they were almost behind her head. Naya looked at her, clearly about to protest. 'Oh come on. You know I can stay like this for a while without feeling uncomfortable.'

Naya nodded, her eyes drawn to Heather's glistening core. Without saying a word, she leaned in. Desperate to taste her girlfriend's arousal, she used her tongue to draw a line upwards towards her exposed clitoris. Once she was there, she sucked hungrily at the hard bud. 'Shit. Fuck. Oh God.' Clearly she was doing something right, Naya thought as she heard the curse words her girlfriend was calling out. Knowing that it was time, she got onto her knees.

Laying forwards, steadying herself with her hands on the mattress each side of Heather's waist, Naya lined up the dildo and pushed upwards with her pelvis. 'Ohhhhh Gooooodddddd' Heather almost exploded with sound as Naya pulled out before filling her again. 'So. Deep.' Naya smirked, keeping her rhythm steady as she examined Heather's facial expression.

Her eyes were closed, her head back. Needing more, she had let go of her legs and wrapped them around Naya's back forcing her to go deeper. Her now free hands were scratching up and down her torso, groping at her breasts roughly as she moved to Naya's rhythm.

'Harder.'

Naya couldn't hold her weight on her hands for much longer. Wanting Heather to feel as good as she could, Naya forced them to sit up higher. With long legs still pulling her closer, now resting on her shoulders, she used the headboard for leverage, not caring that it was hitting the wall every time she thrust inside Heather. 'I love you' Heather groaned as Naya continued to move inside her. 'I love you.'

Her mind was shutting down. They were the only words she had left as the pleasure increased within her core. 'I love you.' Naya all but slammed into her. 'Fuck. God. I love you.' And again. She could feel the pressure building in her lower stomach. 'I love you!' Her legs began to shake. 'Naya!' She grabbed her boobs with her hands, nails digging in as she let out a guttural growl. 'I love you!' She threw her head back. 'I LOVE YOU!'

Heather used her legs to stop Naya's movements as wave after wave of pleasure racked her body. Naya brushed sweat-coated hair from her forehead, kissing her sweetly as she calmed down and her breathing slowed. Pulling out, she stepped out of the harness and threw it to the floor before pulling Heather in and holding her tight.

Leaning in, unable to stop smiling, Heather pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. Held in her arms, her body felt weak but was still buzzing from her orgasm. Smiling, Naya tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 'Happy Valentine's day' she whispered as Heather gave in and let her eyelids close.

'I love you.'


End file.
